none
none
This invention relates generally to a removable mullion assembly, and more particularly concerns a mullion assembly including a retaining element housing a locking mechanism for securing the mullion in a door opening.
A mullion is generally defined as a slender vertical, usually nonstructural, bar or pier forming a division between window panes, doors or screens. Mullions dividing door openings are usually fixed with the separation between the doors, or banks of doors, and made as part of the frame. These mullions generally cannot be removed. However, some door openings which function as single doors occasionally require double door width, such as to move equipment. Removable mullions are used in these applications.
A removable mullion assembly provides a means for selectively converting a double door opening for use with single doors. The mullion assembly includes a mullion and top and bottom fittings, or brackets, which are attached to the floor and the top of the door frame. The mullion is an elongated bar which is vertically mounted to the fittings in the door opening. The mullion extends from the top of the door frame to the floor. Strikes are provided on opposite sides of the mullion to accommodate the single door latches.
When unobstructed access through the door opening is needed, the mullion is removed from the fittings. Usually, fasteners are used to mount the mullion to the fittings so that removal of the fasteners frees the mullion. Some mullions are pivotally attached to the top or bottom fitting which allows the mullion to be swung out of the door opening while remaining attached to the door frame. Other mullion assemblies include releasable latch mechanisms for securing the mullion in place and simplifying removal. In such mullion assemblies, the latch mechanism components are positioned in the mullion and one or both of the fittings. Mullion assemblies including latch mechanisms are sometimes provided with key-operated cylinder locks for operating the latch and to protect the mullion against unauthorized removal.
One problem with current key-operated removable mullions is the cylinder lock, and thus many of the latch and lock components, are housed within the mullion. When the mullion is removed to permit use of the door opening, there is a possibility that the components of the latch and cylinder lock can be damaged or contaminated. Moreover, having latch and lock components in both the mullion and the fittings is inconvenient, both in terms of manufacture and use. Since mullions are essentially nothing more than hollow tubes, this arrangement adds unnecessary complication to a generally simple structural member.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a removable mullion assembly wherein the key-operated cylinder lock and other latch and lock components are contained entirely within one or both of the fittings. The new mullion assembly, and particularly the fittings, should also be simple to manufacture and use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new mullion assembly having a locking mechanism for securing the mullion in the door opening, wherein all of the latch and lock components are in a fitting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new fitting for use with a mullion assembly, the new fitting housing all of the lock and latch components for securing the mullion in position in the door opening, including a cylinder lock.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mullion assembly in which the fitting housing the locking mechanism for the mullion is adapted for use as either a top or bottom fitting.
The present invention is directed to a device that satisfies these needs. The device having features according to the present invention comprises a removable mullion assembly which is mountable in an opening between a floor and a door frame for adapting the opening in a door frame to receive a pair of single doors. The mullion assembly comprises a mullion and a retaining element adapted to be attached in the door opening for receiving an end of the mullion. The retaining element includes a locking mechanism disposed in the retaining element for selectively holding the mullion in place in the retaining element. In one position of the locking mechanism, the mullion is secured in an upright position in the door opening, and, in a second position, the mullion is disengaged from the retaining element to permit removal of the mullion from the door opening.
The locking mechanism comprises a latch bolt for engaging the end of the mullion and securing the mullion in the retaining element. Preferably, the latch bolt is slidable in the retaining element between an extended position for engaging the end of the mullion and a retracted position away from the mullion to allow the mullion to be removed. In one embodiment, the latch bolt is a plate and the mullion has longitudinally extending slots formed in opposite sides thereof for receiving the plate and securing the mullion in the retaining element.
Means are provided in the locking mechanism for moving the bolt to the retracted position. One such means includes a key-operated mechanism, such as a cylinder lock, which is operatively connected to the bolt for moving the latch bolt to the retracted position in response to turning the key in the cylinder. Another retracting means contemplated for use with the present invention comprises an actuating element adapted to be activated by the end of the mullion as the mullion enters the retaining element for moving the bolt to the retracted position.
The locking mechanism may further comprise means for locking the bolt in the extended position. For example, a blocking element is employed which is movable between a first position to block movement of the latch bolt from the extended position, and a second position allowing movement of the latch bolt to the retracted position. In one embodiment, the blocking element may be moved to the second, non-blocking position as the mullion is inserted into the retaining element by a release lever which is actuated by the end of the mullion, or in response to turning the key in the cylinder.
The present invention features a box-shaped fitting for housing all of the latch and lock components. Preferably, this is the top fitting, but may be the bottom fitting. One of the walls of the fitting has an opening for receiving the end of the mullion in an upright position in the door frame. The present invention allows the mullion to be mounted to the top fitting and in the door opening without the need for latch or lock components in the mullion. Having the lock mechanism permanently mounted in the fitting prevents damage and contamination to the components thereof when the mullion is removed and laid on the floor. Also, this arrangement allows the use of a standard mullion, so that the fitting can be retrofit to existing installations. The fitting and locking mechanism are simply designed, easy to manufacture and less bulky to inventory than conventional mullion assemblies.